Mad World
by tigerkat
Summary: an old villian is loose and planning his most devious plot ever. how will the SWAT Kats stop him when another kat is living under their roof?
1. Chapter 1: the new guy

Note from the author: the fanfic did well on the forums, so I decided to put it here. I would like to thank Smeesnoops and Etherweil for convincing and encouraging me it was a good idea. I would also like to thank anyone who has read it before or now. I do not own the characters or worlds from SWAT Kats, those belong to Hanna-Barberra. Only one character in this fanfic is mine. So, in short, enjoy.

Contains: mild language, some blood, fantasy violence, and comic mischief.

Chapter 1- the new guy

The sun peaked over the Junkyard and into the bedroom window. The light hit Chance right in the eyes and woke him up. The burly kat leaned up and stretched his arms, looking over to see Jake still fast asleep. A sound outside alerted the big kat and he crept over to the window. He couldn't believe what he saw. An enforcer police car and just driven into the junkyard and to the front of the shop. _What the?_ big kat thought. _What are the enforcers doing here_?

Chance walked over and quickly put on some jeans and a t-shirt, he then walked to his roommate and shook him till he woke.

"Uhh. I'm up, im up" Jake said with a tired voice.

"What. Is the city under attack again?"

"No, the enforcers just pulled up."

"What!" Jake said in surprise. "What do they want?"

"I don't know." Chance replied.

" You think they found out or something?"

"Only one way to find out. Hurry and get dressed. I'll go check."

With that, the big kat went down the stairs and into the shop.

There stood an enforcer officer and another kat behind him. The kat was young, roughly 19 or so. He had red fur with black stripes on his arms and was wearing jeans and a black shirt. In his hands was a large, black suitcase. He kept looking down and didn't even bother to look when Chance came into the room.

"Can I help you?" Chance said with a yawn.

The enforcer saluted "we have your new room mate here" pointing to the kat.

"Roommate?"

"Yes sir, he's here to pay his dept to the enforcers."

"What debt?"

"He has recently done a serious amount of damage to the headquarters. I doubt you two could have done as bad as he did." The enforcer said with a mocking smile.

"Ok, what's his name?"

"He's name is Tai Crimclaw. As I said, he will be staying here and fixing broken equipment to help pay for the damages."

" Why here?"

"Where else are we going to dump trash like you guys?" The enforcer sneered. He looked down at his watch.

"Sorry, I have to go. Make sure he works to the bone. I don't think he will even be able to pay half the damages before he bites the big one." And with that, the enforcer left. Leaving Chance and the silent kat.

" Jerk" Chance said under his breath. He looked at the kat that hasn't taken his eyes off the floor during the whole conversation. He walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Chance" the burly cat said with a smile. Tai looked up for a sec, Chance being able to see a lot of sadness in his eyes. The cat turned his eyes back to the floor. " Hi" he said in a soft tone. Just than, Jake descended the stairs and saw Chance and Tai. "Hey, who's this?" Jake said in a friendly voice.

"He's some cat the enforcers just dropped off. They said his name's Tai or something." Chance replied.

"Why'd they put him here?"

" I don't know, something about doing damage to their headquarters and working it off"

" Wait, I saw that on the news yesterday. Half of the enforcer base was blow up."

"Half of it! How did that happen?"

" I don't know, there was some kind of explosion."

"And he did it!" chance replied, pointing at Tai." No wonder the guy said he'd never be able to pay it."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, OK!" Tai's voice boomed, startling the two.

"I.. I didn't mean for it to happen." Tai said as he started to shake. " It was an, an accident."

"How did it.." Jake was cut off by the sound of the siren. Chance and Jake both looked up, then at each other. Leaning over, chance began to whisper " great, now what do we do?"

"We've gotta get rid of the kid."

"Leave it to me." Chance said with a suspicious smile. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and some money. Turning back to the red kat "hey Tai. We are kinda running out of food. Could you go to the store and get us some tuna."

"And bread." Jake added

" And milk" Chance finished off, handing tai the money.

Tai hesitated, but took the money. He set his bag to the side, and exited the shop.

" Jeez, what's with that kid" Chance said after being sure Tai couldn't hear.

" He's probably having a hard time adjusting to this" Jake replied as he went to answer the phone.

"What is it miss Briggs?" Jake said

" Razor, there has been a robbery at the old antique store.

Razors eyes started to widen" you don't mean.."

"Yes, Madkat is gone."

With this, Jake dropped the phone and stared to the ground. Chance walked over, curious.

"What's up?"

Jake turned his head, with a worried look on his face.

" Madkat's escaped."

Chance's eyes shot wide and stared at Jake. He then picked up the phone and said

" We'll go check the place out miss Briggs"

"Ok, good luck guys."

Chance hung up the phone and turned to Jake.

" Come on buddy, we gotta go before furball comes back."

Jake looked at him "your right, lets go"

They both ran down to the hangar and left.

Outside, Tai was walking down the sidewalk when a loud booming sound rocketed over him. He looked up to see a red and black jet fly over his head.

_Probably another enforcer practice run._ Tai thought.

He looked back down at the sidewalk. Thinking about his new friends.

_I didn't really make a good impression._ He thought.

_I've never been good with meeting new people. You know, I think I'll do something nice for them_. He thought while looking at the money Chance gave him for groceries. He then began to dig into his pockets and pulled out the money from his last paycheck. Looking to his left, he saw the fish market was still open._ Hmm. Hehehe_. He thought with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2: discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

It was the dead of night when the Turbokat returned to the hangar. T-bone and razor exited the jet and changed back into their normal clothes.

"This isn't good. We couldn't find anything." Chance complained

" You got that right. With Madkat loose, anything can happen" Jake replied

" You think he'll go after mayor Manx and them?"

" Madkat's insane. There's no way to tell what he's up to. It's a safe bet though."

" We've been gone for a while. We better get up there before the kid suspects something." Chance said while climbing the stairs.

" Maybe he'll tell us what happened."

" I don't know. He was pretty maa.." Chance stopped as he smelled the air and his mouth began to water.

"Chance, why'd you st…" Jake stopped as his mouth began to water as well.

" What.. What is that smell?" chance asked

"Hurry up and we'll see" Jake complained

"Alright, alright." Chance said as he continued climbing and entered the house.

Both cats were surprised when they got in the house. The whole place was cleaned spotless and there were three plates with forks and cups on the table. Tai entered the room with a plate full of steaming fish and a bowl of rice.

" Hey guys, bout time you got here." Tai said with a smile. " Oh yeah. Chance, your change is on the counter."

"Wow. Hey, did any junk come?" chance asked

" Yeah, a broken car and some controllers. Nothing hard."

" Where are they?"

" I fixed them and sent them back."

" You fixed them? By yourself?" Chance asked.

" Yeah. Like I said, not hard. Anyways, time to eat." Tai replied as he put the food on the table.

Chance sat at the table and leapt at the fish, shoving half of one down his throat while Jake looked at the money and the receipts. His eyes widened when he saw the second one.

' Chance, you better see this." Jake said. Chance poured some rice onto his plate and walked over to Jake.

" What is it?" chance asked curiously.

" Look at this." Jake said, showing him the recite.

Chance's jaw dropped.

" HOLY.." chance stopped as Jake's hand clamped over his mouth.

" Holy cats! 80 bucks for that!" Chance whispered.

" How much money did you give him?" Jake asked

" 20 bucks. How did he buy that?"

" He probably used his own money"

" Jeez, he must really feel sorry about before."

Tai sat down at the table when he saw Jake and Chance talking to each other.

" Guys aren't you hungry." Tai asked

" Oh yeah. Lets eat!" Chance said as they both sat down and started chowing down.

Chance looked up to see Tai not eating, but watching them with a smile.

"Are you going to eat Tai?" Chance asked while a fish tail stuck out off his mouth.

"Na, I had plenty during the day." Tai said with a smile.

" Hey." Jake said after finishing. " What did you do in the enforcers before the accident?"

"Oh, I was the head researcher for the magical research department."

Chance, after hearing this, spat out his milk and just barely missed the red kat.

" Magic research? Since when did the enforcers do that?" Chance asked in surprise.

" A while ago." Tai replied." They got fed up with the past master and all the other magic people and started the department. It was mainly for learning about magic and how to combat it. As well as where it comes from.

" Where does it come from?" Jake asked

" We're not sure. But according to legend, there are two beings that can supply magic. Chaos, who controls the powers of destruction. And a being known as the Omni Force. He stops Chaos from affecting our world. Actually, the phrase "holy cats" refers to his messengers, the Angelic Knights."

"Really?" Jake asked. " Then why have so many people with powers appeared?"

"I don't know." Tai answered. " It seems that the Omni Force's power is weakening or something. After all, its only a theory."

"I don't buy it." Chance said, " Who cares if they have magic powers or something. We can still beat them,

"We?" Tai said curiously

"Uh, I mean the enforcers and the SWAT Kats." Chance replied nervously.

"Oh, that's what I thought." Tai replied.

"Well, what happened to you there?" Jake asked as he gathered the plates.

A sad look began to reflect in the kat's eyes.

" I.. I was doing some new research when I found a spell that was suppose to summon the Omni Force himself. I thought, "Hey, if he was here, I could ask him what was going on and everything." So, I tried to do the spell. But something happened. The mixture began to bubble and after.." Tai stopped

"After?" Chance implied

Tai started to look worried " I don't remember. All I remember is waking up with enforcers digging people out of the rubble and feral picking me up and yelling at me for an explanation. They decided to send me here because I was a mechanic before going into the field. Lucky no one was seriously hurt."

"Wow." Chance said. " But why stay here. Don't you have anywhere else? Parents home or something."

"No, I never really knew my parents. They died when I was young. I've been all alone for as long as I can remember." Tai answered with a sad look in his eyes.

" Well, welcome home then." Chance said while sticking his hand out.

Tai looked up and with a smile, shook Chance's hand.

" Thanks guys."

"No prob." Jake said as he walked back in. "we're like family here"

"Cool."

_A family._ Tai thought. _I finally have a family._

After dinner, chance and Jake pulled an extra bed out and put in the bedroom while Tai began to unpack.

"Jeez." Chance said while looking at the huge mass of books over his clothes.

" How many do you have there"?

" About 40" Tai said with a smile.

"40!" Chance said in surprise.

" Yeah, I always take my work home with me"

" How many do you read a day?"

" Two"

" Two?" chance said while picking up one of the thick books.

" Yeah. Hopefully ill be able to read three or four now."

" No books for me." Chance said while grabbing some of his comics " these are just as good."

Both cats' ears perked up when they heard the clock strike 8

" SCAREDY KAT IS ON!" both yelled out as they raced to the living room and flicked on the TV.

" You watch Scaredy Kat?" chance said

" Oh yeah. Cartoons are the BEST." Tai replied with a smile

" You know, I could get use to this." Chance said in a laid back style.

Jake was looking at the books while Chance and Tai were exploding with laughter after Scaredy Kat was blown up.

_Weird books_ Jake thought.

_Spells of darkness, wizards of the ages, summoning, how to bring death to the dark._ The last one caught Jake's eye. He picked it up and began to flip through it till he found a page that seemed interesting.

It said ' the power of the dark is one of the strongest forces out there. It has no power to create, only to destroy. It is because the power of darkness exists that the power of light exists as well. Both are in balance and are equal in power. The only way to truly end darkness is to destroy the source, Chaos. Both chaos and the Omni have great power, but nether may directly use it on this world. They may only influence actions, as long as the being has the potential and the will to carry it out. However, if a person was to call the being in question, they may be possessed by the being and use their power.

" That was great!" Jake heard Chance say as they climbed the stairs.

" Yeah, especially the part when he fell into a tank of piranha." Tai replied

Jake quickly put the book back and jumps into his bed.

" Guys. Its time to sleep, ok" Jake said as the two cats entered the room.

"Yeah. We know" Chance replied yawning.

" Ok, night guys." Jake said as he lay in bed and began to sleep.

" Hey guys." Tai said as he crawled into his bed.

" Yeah" Jake and chance answered at the same time.

" Thanks." Tai said

A few minutes later, all were asleep.

_Fire!_

_So much fire!_

_Is anyone there? Please help._

_I. I cant breath. So much smoke._

_Help, Help,_

_SOMEBODY, HELLP MEEE!_

Tai woke up sweating. He looked over at the clock to see it was midnight.

_Great, three and a half hours sleep._ Tai thought.

_I keep having that nightmare._ He thought, putting his head to his chest.

_Why, why can't I remember what happened. So many were hurt, but I came out without a scratch._

He felt movement in his body and stated crossing his legs.

_Oh, holy cats! I need to go. _He thought as he ran out of the room to the bathroom.

Afterwards, he came out to hall and started to climb the stairs when he saw a door he never saw before. Curious, he walked to it and opened it quietly so his friends can't hear.

He stepped in and fell, hitting the floor hard.

"Owwww!" he whispered

_That was a long fall._ He thought

Looking around, all he saw was darkness. Feeling the wall, he found a light switch and turned it on. His eyes shot open when he saw what was there. It was a large, grey facility. Steel beams crisscrossed the ceiling and the floor was solid concrete. The kat turned and saw why he fell. There was nothing connection the door with the floor, only a latter dangled from it. A large computer was on the wall and a large TV was at the corner of the room.

" Wow!" Tai said, amazed he saw some stairs that lead down to the lower area. The red kat climbed down them to see something really familiar. There was a large jet, decorated black with red stripes. It easily dwarfed him. He began walking around it, looking at it from all sides. When he looked at it from the back, he saw that a small area in the bottom was open. Tai walked in, seeing a two-seated motorcycle, along with other weaponry and vehicles.

No Way! He thought. _This is the SWAT Kats jet! But, what is it doing here?_

An alarm sounded, making the cat jump 3 feet in the air, and slamming his head on the roof.

"Why do I get hurt so much today" he said softly as he rubbed his head

"Hurry up T-bone. We gotta catch up to Hardrive before he gets away"

" Perfect time for him to steal computer chips, right when we sleep. I'm gonna kick his tail hard for this."

_T-bone_ Tai thought

_What are the SWAT Kats doing here? _The red kat thought_. Unless.._


	3. Chapter 3: It begins

Chapter 3: It begins

His thoughts were interrupted when the jet started to lift off the ground. Tai quickly closed the bottom of the jet and sat in the corner to brace himself.

_Oh, kats alive_, he thought_, I've never been on a jet before! This is going to be ruff. _

The Turbokat shot from the Salvage yard. It soared through the air, heading toward where Hard Drive was last sited. As they passed a row of buildings, Hard Drive's ship came into view.

" There he is!" Razor said. " Why's he out in the open?"

" Who cares? Just makes it easier to find him." T-bone replied. The burly kat flipped on the radio to Hard Drive's frequency.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the SWAT Kats." The villain's voice mocked.

" Lets get this over with." T-bone said as he chased after the jet.

" Right. Chain missiles, locked on." Razor said as the targeting scope zoned in on the enemy jet. " Deploy!" the missiles shot out towards the jet. The tops broke off to reveal three-clawed bolas. They were close to the jet when it ducked right under them.

" Stupid pests! Just by watching you, my new computer can successfully predict your feeble tricks. There's no way you can catch me. Hahaha"

"T-bone, lets take that root, we can cut him off." Razor suggested

" It won't work razor, we tried cutting him off. I didn't work. Stupid computer!" T-bone yelled

_Computer?_ Tai thought as he listened to kats.

A sly smile creased his face.

_I have a plan_. He thought as he began feeling his pockets, finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, hand held computer.

_I really need to empty my pockets before I go to bed. Oh well, ill worry about that later._

Opening the computer, he started typing and finally got to the main access screen for Hard Drive's jet.

The screen began to blink the word PASSWORD.

_Password? Hmm, lets see. Hard drive, hard drive, what would his password be._

He then typed in the word ELECTRIC.

The screen blinked the words PASSWORD ACCEPTED and gave him access to the entire system.

"Kinda predictable" Tai said in a disappointed voice.

Typing on the keyboard, he began to mess around with the controls.

" Ok, we turn this off. Fire wall this, switch this on and put a few viruses here, here and here.

He stopped and listened to the radio in the cock pit

"Ah, what's happening? Someone's messing with my systems. No, no! Ahhhh" Hard-drive screamed as his jet shut down and crashed into the street.

' WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED?" T-bone yelled in surprise

" I don't know. Maybe his systems were corrupt." Razor answered

" Oh well, the enforcers are coming anyways. Better get back before the kid wakes up." T-bone said as the jet turned around and went back to the hangar.

When the jet was safely landed in the hangar. Both cats jumped out and were about to change when they heard a sound in the jet.

" What was that?" Razor said

" I'll check it out." T-bone replied as he walked to the Turbokat and opened the bottom. He jumped back as Tai walked out, leaning on the wall for support.

" Ahh, I hate flying." Tai said weakly.

Both kats jaws dropped as they saw the stow away stumbled around and finally gain his balance.

Turning around to Razor " Holy kats! What is he doing here?" T-bone whispered franticly

" He must have found out. What are we gonna do?" Razor answered worried

" This isn't going to be good, but we'll have to knock him out."

"What?"

"If we knock him out and put him back in his bed, he'll think it's a dream."

" I guess we haven't really got a choice."

T-bone turned and swung at Tai with his right, only to find that the small kat easily blocked it.

The kat spun on his right heel and smashed T-bone with his left, sending him into the wall.

" Come on, that was too easy." Tai said while getting into stance.

Razor leapt into the air and went to drop kick the kat, when his foot was caught mid-air.

" What to do, what to do?" Tai said in a mocking voice as he began to spin, swinging Razor and throwing him.

" The kids good." T-bone said after recovering.

He started running at the kat to tackle him when Tai jumped into the air and hand sprigged over him, sending T-bone crashing.

Tai turned just in time to dodge one of Razor's kicks.

" Yeah, he is." Razor said as he sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Tai, watching him dodge and block each one.

" You guys need more practice." Tai smirked.

" No, I just needed to distract you." Razor replied as T-bone came from behind and began squeezing Tai.

" Ahhh. Chance… Jake… STOP... PLEASE!" the red kat begged as pain coursed through his body.

Hearing his real name called, T-bone dropped the kat and watched him gasp for breath.

" Great, he knows its us." T-bone said while taking off his mask.

" Holy cats." Razor said while following Chance's example.

Tai collapsed onto the ground, still breathing slowly.

" Man, I think you broke a few ribs" the red kat complained.

" What are you doing here?" Chance said angrily.

" I didn't mean to, I just sort of came across it." Tai replied, still trying to fill his lungs.

" Chance, we better take him to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." Jake said while walking to the latter.

" Alright." Chance said, picking up Tai and climbing the latter.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a kat is having trouble thinking of a pitch for his new comic series.

" Crud!" the Kat yelled as he threw another wad of paper,

" I can't think of anything! I'm going to be fired for sure. And on top of that.." the kat looked over to the kat in a box he stole earlier.

" I'm going to get in trouble for stealing. I don't even know why I wanted it."

That was true. He went to the antique shop to blow off a few bucks when he saw it, a yellow and orange kat in the box sitting on the shelf. He tried to make a deal for it, but the shop owner kept saying it wasn't for sale. But the kat just had to have it. So when the shop owner wasn't looking, he snatched it and walked right out of the store.

" Stupid, ugly thing. I don't even think it works."

He began to whined it, hearing the childhood melody until the top popped open and the head sprang out. The head was half yellow and half orange, with two little arms and three bells coming of his head.

" Just as I thought, ugly." The kat complained.

" Who are you calling ugly? Ugly." The head joked.

The kat walked a few steps back, stunned from hearing the toy talk.

" You… you can talk?"

" Yeah. I'm surprised you can talk as well." The head replied while looking at the trashcan filled with failed drawings.

" But it looks like you can't draw."

" What do you know!" the kat screamed

" I know how to make art." The head said.

" Who are you?" the kat questioned

" Names Madkat. I'm." the head stopped, thinking up a cleaver plan.

" I'm the spirit of creativity. I can inspire and create great works of art. You know the kat who painted that master piece on the ceiling of a church?"

" Yeah."

" I made him do it. And look at him, he's famous."

" And you can do that for me?"

" Yeah." The toy said with a sinister smile. " Ill make you a comic so great, it will surpass that of Super Kat."

" Ok, please help me! Ill do anything." The kat said in excitement

"Anything?" Madkat questioned

" Anything, just says the word."

" Ok, lend me your body, and I'll make you a legend."

"Yes, do it. Make my comics one that the world will never forget." That kat said as a blue light enveloped him and the kat in the box, merging them together.

When the light faded, there stood a large, well-built kat. His fur has half yellow on one side and half orange on the other, switching back and forth on his body. He had glowing green eyes and a jester hat with three bells coming off of it.

" Oh yes" Madkat snickered " they'll be a comic no one will forget.

Sitting at the art table and turning his rod into a pen, he began to draw.

" This will be a comic that really rots the brain. Hehehe..HAHAHAHAHA."


	4. Chapter 4: Then there were two

Chapter 4- then there were two

It was morning in Mega Kat city and Tai was unable to even enjoy it.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought.

_They're really upset at me. Just like everywhere else, I screw up!_

_WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT! _The kat thought as he slammed his fist into the pillow. His ribs were fine, but he was to scared to even get out of the room.

" Tai! hurry and get down here! We have some new stuff to fix." Jake yelled from down stairs.

_Well, can't hide forever_ Tai thought as he slipped on his work clothes and walked down to the shop, seeing Jake already working on another broken car.

"Jake." Tai said.

Jake looked over to him, knowing what he was going to say.

" Its ok, we're not upset or anything. Just get a wrench and start helping." Jake said cheerfully.

Tai, happy that they weren't mad, grabbed a wrench and started tightening some of the loose bolts under the car when Chance came in with a store bag.

" We're out of food already?" Jake said as Chance strolled by.

" No, a new comic series just came out." Chance said as he pulled out his new comic. It was brightly colored with the name

"Mad World" on the top in neon green.

" Aww Chance, when are you going to actually read?" Jake said disappointed.

" If you want something to read, I have plenty of books." Tai said, coming out from under the car.

" Na, these are just as good. Besides, I hear that this ones funny." Chance said as he went inside.

For some reason, Tai started to get really cold and began to shake.

" What wrong?" Jake said as he saw this.

" I don't know. I'm getting a really bad feeling." Tai explained.

Just on cue, both kats heard Chance cry out from the living room.

Alarmed, they ran into the house to see a strange sight.

The comic covered Chance's hands. It had turned into a goop and started to spread up him.

" Augh! Get this thing off of me!" Chance pleaded

Tai and Jake dashed to chance and tried to rip the comic off, but as soon as they touched it, it shocked them with electricity.

The slime continued to spread till it reached the bicep area of Chance's right arm. It then shrank and turned into a tattoo of a bell, half yellow and half orange. Chance stopped struggling and went limp.  
" Chance, you ok? Chance?" Jake asked as he began to shake his friend. Chance's eyes flew open, but were completely blank.

He turned his head to face Jake and gave a creepy smile. The kat swung and nailed Jake in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Jake!" Tai said as his friend went down. " What did you do that for?" Tai yelled at the burly kat.

Chance turned to face Tai and leapt at him, but the red kat jumped out of the way and the tabby hit the floor. He got up and went after him again, swinging left and right, Tai barely able to dodge.

_I don't want to hurt him; it's not him doing this_. Tai thought as he dodged.

Looking around, he saw some rope on the tool stand. Seeing Jake get up " Jake, get the rope!"

Jake looked over, saw the rope, and started to run to it.

Chance turned to see Jake and tried to go after him, but Tai crouched and hit the back of Chance's legs with a sweeping kick, sending the burly cat to the ground.

Jake grabbed the rope and threw the other end to Tai. Chance stood up as Jake and Tai began to run around him, binding him and tying the knots.

" What was that comic?" Jake asked.

" I knew I felt something wrong. What was it called?" Tai said as he pulled out his poc-com.

" A mini supercomputer?" Jake asked

" A mini… oh, this. Had it for a while."  
" It even has hacker codes on it. So you were the one who brought Hard Drive down last night." Jake said.

" Yeah, but more about that later. What was the comic's title? I didn't see it."

" It was Mad World or something." Jake answered

Pounding a few keys, Tai found the web site.

" Here, is says that the comic was sent out today by Comedy Kat Inc. Its headquarters is here in MegaKat city. East whisker and Long Street."

" We can make it there fast in the Turbokat."

" Oh great, I'm going to get sick."

" No, we'll have to put him in there." Jake said, pointing at Chance.

" Then where am I?"

" In the cock pit with me. Chance showed me how to fly a bit." Jake answered with smile.

" I guess I can reroute the weapons system to my computer as well."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" Jake said as both kats picked up the third and went for the Turbokat.

" Wait, the Enforcers might be there already. If they see me, they'll suspect something." Tai said.

" You're right, wait here." Jake said as he rushed off. He went to the lockers and rummaged through them, pulling out his extra flight suit.

" Here, try this on." Jake said as he threw the suit to Tai.

Tai caught the suit and looked at it "No way!"

" Yeah, we have to make sure no one recognizes you." Jake said with a wink.

" Cool. But if we bring Chance along, we should at least put his mask on him." Tai suggested.

" Good idea." Jake said as he slipped a mask over Chance's face.

Jake changed into his suit, becoming Razor. He turned and saw Tai had changed as well. The suit fit him perfectly and hid his face very well.

" Not bad." Razor said as he looked the red kat over. " You look pretty good."

" Thanks." Tai replied. " I never imagined I would wear one of these."

He walked over to the weapons and picked out two metal gloves.

" What are these?" Tai asked

" Glove-a-Tricks. They have a lot of weapons and gadgets in them. I'll explain on the way". Razor said as he gave his friend the glove. The kat took it and put it on, looking at the weapon.

" Come on. We better get going." Razor said. The two took the struggling third kat and put him in the corner of the jet's storeroom. They jumped into the jet and started it up, shooting out of the Salvage yard. As the Turbokat flew, the kats looked to the streets to see a parade of possessed kats, all marching towards the their destination. " Who could do this?" Tai asked. " I don't know." Razor answered. " But we're gonna find out and turn Chance back."

" Right." Tai replied.

The Turbokat reached the destination quickly. Both kats jumped out of the jet and looked at the building.

" Ready?" Razor asked.

" You know it." Tai answered enthusiastically. The SWAT Kats entered the building, finding more possessed people there. The two looked at each other

" Oh great" they said at the same time.

The enemies sprang at them, all sorts of kats with the same mark.

" Jake, try not to hurt them. They're not themselves." Tai said

" Its Razor and I wont."

" Razor? What's my name then?"  
"Kid."

" Kid! Come on, that a stupid name."

" We'll talk about it later." Razor said as two kats jumped at him. He easily dodged them and jumped over some more.

Tai had his hands full with some enforcers, blasting at him with lasers. Barely able to dodge them, he reached to his leg and pulled out a small laser pistol. He held it up and fired, hitting the guns and knocking them out of the enforcer's hands.

" Where did you get that?" Razor asked, seeing the laser.

" Enforcer rule number one, always be prepared." Kid answered.

" Man, we're not getting anywhere with this." Razor said.

An idea struck Tai.

" Razor, how fast can you run?" Kid asked

" Pretty fast."

" Then run!" kid said as he ran towards the enemies. Razor knew what he was planning and ran after him. The two rushed at the kats and jumped, clearing over them. They landed on their feet and bolted down the hall. Suddenly, huge yellow and orange tentacles smashed through the ceiling and wrapped around Kid and Razor, pulling them up. As they did, the tentacles traveled up and wrapped around their throats, choking them till they passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate inner strength

Chapter 5 - Ultimate inner strength.

When Kid and Razor awoke, they found themselves in a large office. Comic drawings and posters decorated the walls and windows on the opposite wall showed all of Mega Kat city. At the desk sat Madkat, playing with his spiked yo-yo.

" Well, it's about time you two woke up. I was so bored." Madkat said with a grin.

"Madkat!" Razor said in surprise. " I should have known this insane plan was yours."

" Hehehe. Pretty clever, aren't I." the insane Kat said.

" Controlling the minds of the world with comic books. Making them do whatever I want, like disarming a jet." With that, the kats turned to see the office doors open and T-bone come in, a crazy smile was on his face and his eyes were blank.

" T-bone!" both Swat Kats said at once.

" Yes." Madkat said while putting his hand on T-bone's shoulder.

" This kitty was pretty upset that you went and replaced him, so he took all the missiles and weapons from your jet."

" You bastard! Change him back now!" Kid demanded

Madkat walked over to the red kat and bent down, staring eye to eye with him. " You don't need to worry, your going to be just like him." With that, he pulled out two comics and threw them at the captives. The first one hit Razor in the chest and turned into the symbol, changing him into a possessed. The second one hit Kid and turned into the goop. But as it climbed up him, is started to bubble and steam. Flames suddenly shot through the goo and it fell to the ground, burning and curling into ashes.

" Well." Madkat said in surprise. " Must have been defective. Oh well, I have a better game. Its called Watch the kitten be killed by his friends." He snapped his fingers, commanding Razor and T-bone to walk towards kid, a deadly look in their eyes.

Reaching down, Kid found his laser pistil. Hoping he wouldn't hit himself, he fired the weapon upwards and cut the ropes.

T-bone and razor charged at Kid swinging. The red kat was barley able to dodge them because they meant to hurt him this time.

_Come on, think! There must be a way to break the spell_. He thought.

He jumped over Razor's sweep kick, but was nailed by T-bone, sending him into the wall. Kid stood up, pain surging through his body.

" Now this is entertainment." Madkat joked.

_Spells of darkness, chapter 5, mind control._ He thought as he got up. T-bone and Razor went at him again, Kid barely able to get way from them.

_In ancient times, some sorcerers were able to control the minds of others. The most common way was through tra… tran…. TRANCE SEALS, THAT'S IT. He thought,_

Kid back flipped to give himself some distance. He dashed at the possessed, knowing how to free them. T-bone swung at the red kat, but Kid ducked under it and upper cutted right where the seal was. It shattered on impact and making T-bone go down.

"Oh, this isn't good." Madkat commented.

Razor sent a flurry of kicks and punches at Kid. He blocked them and gave Razor a palm thrust right to the chest, breaking the seal. Razor hit the ground.

Kid pulled out his gun and pointed it at Madkat.

" Jokes over, give up!" Kid demanded

" Oh, the funs just beginning." Madkat mocked as he took the yo-yo and sent it at kid. He jumped out of the way, but the yo-yo hit his side, making him fire the gun. The laser flew and blasted one of the bells, ripping it off.

" Ahhhhhhhh" Madkat screamed in pain.

_Huh, his bells._ Kid thought

" Ok, that's it. Time to move on up" Madkat sneered as he began to grow, bursting out of the ceiling and making the floor crake under his feet.

Kid grabbed T-bone and Razor and pulled them into the hall, shaking them till they woke.

" Uh, what happened?" T-bone asked. Looking at kid "and who's this? I'm out for a bit and you replace me."

" Its cool T. its Tai." Razor explained.

" Guys, we have to stop Madkat." Kid said. He crouched down in pain and saw the wound where Madkat's yo-yo hit. Crimson blood seeped from it.

" Your too hurt. Leave it to us." T-bone said. " Right." Kid responded. The three kats ran down the stairs of the building and to the Turbokat. T-bone and Razor entered the cockpit while Kid went into the bottom. The jet lifted into the air and went after Madkat.

" Crud, we don't have anything." Razor complained while looking at T-bone.

" What? Its not my fault." T-bone said.

" Wait, there's a Slicer missile." Razor happily said as they approached Madkat.

Hitting a few buttons, Razor shot the missile and stuck Madkat's left bell. "Bingo" Razor yelled as the madman scream in pain.

" Ok SWAT Kats, time to play some hardball." The evil kat said as he manifested some balls. He threw them at the Turbokat, but T-bone's flying was able to dodge them.

In the storage area, Kid was bracing himself as the jet dodged the balls.

_These guys are awesome. _He thought.

_They're risking their lives to save everyone. There must be something I can do. _ He thought

I HAVE TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!

It was that thought that triggered it. His mind suddenly began to shift. He fought against it, but conceded as he fell into darkness and a new consciousness replaced his own.

" Crud, he's down to his last bell. But we don't have anything to hit him with." T-bone yelled

" Don't worry buddy. We'll think of some…" Razor was cut off when he saw movement on the top of the jet. Both kats looked up to see Kid was standing on top of the jet, his eyes completely blank.

" Kid, get down. You're going to get hit." T-bone yelled

The small kat didn't even flinch.

Madkat saw that the red kat was on the roof of the jet and smirked.

" Well well well, your even crazier that me." The evil giant said as he shot his yo-yo right at him.

" TAI!" Razor and T-bone yelled.

The kat raised his hand into the air.

The yo-yo stopped in mid air and shattered into pieces.

" What?" Madkat said in surprise.

Suddenly, flames began to form around the small kat, surging and compressing itself into a ball at in his hand.

The only thought that was his was I MUST PROTECT THEM.

In a deep, unnatural voice, the kat shouted " GO TO HELL YOU BEAST AND STAY THERE." The kat shouted as he blasted fire from his hand. " BURNING SOUL ARROW" the kat shouted as the fire morphed into a huge river of flame, twisting and curving into a spiral. The flame smashed into Madkat, screaming as he crossed his arms over his head to hold it off.

" WHAT IS THIS!" he yelled as he flames smashed through his arms and into his face, burning off the bell and setting the monster on fire. A blue light began to emit from the giant as he began to split from his host. His last words were " This is not funny!"

On the ground were the thief and the jester's hat.

Both SWAT Kats were speechless, seeing their new friend burn Madkat alive.

" Holy cats, what is he?" T-bone said to himself.

They both looked up to see kids body go limp and fall from the jet.

" CATS ALI…" Razor said just before T-bone went into a bomb dive.

" T-bone, what are you?"

" We're going under him and opening the canopy, you need to catch him." T–bone explained as he went under the falling kat.

"NOW!" T- bone yelled as he opened the canopy. Kid fell in, Razor catching him.

" We gotta get him back to base." Razor said.

" Roger." T- bone replied as he set a course for home.


	6. Chapter 6: the SWAT Kat Trio

Chapter 6- the SWAT Kat trio

Tai's consciousness returned to his mind. His whole body ached and it felt like something was squeezing his ribs. The red kat tried to open his eyes, but the bright light made him close them again.

" Hey, I think he's up." A voice spoke.

" Talk about taking a kat nap. Out for three hours strait."  
Another voice replied. His eyes opened to show he was in the bedroom back home. He had a splitting headache and could hardly move. He looked to see the voices belonged to Chance and Jake, who were watching him.

" What.. What happened?" Tai asked as he tried to get up, but the pain made him fall back down.

" We beat Madkat and got back here, but you were out cold." Jake answered.

"Your cut was pretty bad." chance said with a smile. " It took like an hour to stop it from bleeding, so don't move or you'll open it up again."

The red kat looked to see white bandage over his chest and on his side was a bright red mark on it.

" Guys." Tai said. " I'm sorry for causing you such trouble. I promise I wont tell anyone."

" Trouble?" Chance said, " You saved us, buddy. Besides, we're not worried about you telling anyone."

" Yeah, you we're pretty good as a SWAT Kat." Jake said

" You know, you should stay one." Chance finally said.

Tai eyes shot wide and he tried to get up, only to fall back.

" Seriously?" he asked, wondering if it was a joke or something.

" Yeah. We'll call you.." Jake stopped to think, remembered Tai's fire attack. " Blaze, how about that."

" Blaze?" Tai questioned.

" Your fur, it's a fire red." Chance covered, knowing what his bud was thinking.

"Blaze, sounds cool." Tai said

Chance stuck his hand between Jake and Tai. " All for one" he said

" And one for all" Jake said as he followed chance's example.

Tai raised his hand and put it with the others" the three SWAT Kats" he said.

Chance and Jake pulled their hands back.

" Get some rest, buddy. Your gonna start training when your better."

The two kats left the room. Tai tried, but couldn't contain himself.

" A SWAT KAT! I CANT BELIVE IT! A SWAT KAT!" he shouted in glee, only to have more pain shoot into him.

Chance and Jake heard the ruckus from the shop.

" Kids happy." Chance said with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Yeah." Jake replied. " I can't help wondering about that attack he did."

" I know what you mean. Didn't expect the kid to have that kind of power."

" I don't think it was him." Jake said as looked at Chance.

" Remember the voice, it wasn't his."

" Yeah." Chance answered. " Oh well, let the kid have his fun. We'll figure it out eventually."

" I guess your right." Jake replied. " Besides, it might be fun having a third."

Note from the author: I hope you liked the first part of the series( the series name is the SWAT Kat Trio, I couldn't think of something better at the time). Please tell me what you think and if I can do better.


End file.
